A web browser is a software application that enables a user to display and interact with text, images, videos, music and other information that may be located on a Web page at a website that is accessible via the Internet or local area network. A web page can contain hyperlinks to other web pages that may be located at the same or different website. Web browsers allow a user to move easily between web pages by utilizing these links.
Conventional Web browsers that are currently available for personal computers include Internet Explorer™, Mozilla Firefox™, Safari™, Opera™, Flock™ and AOL Explorer™. Web browsers are the most commonly used type of HTTP user agent. Although browsers are typically used to access the Internet, they can also be used to access information provided by servers that support private networks or content in file systems.
Mobile devices that have the capacity to access the Internet employ the use of browsers. Mobile web browsers are designed to operate with mobile devices and are intended to provide users of mobile device with much of the functionality that is provided by ordinary browsers.
However, in many cases, browsing a web page using a mobile web browser on a mobile phone results in a very poor user experience. There are numerous challenges that contribute to poor user experience. In particular, mobile web sites typically are designed such that users have to click through many pages to get to the information they're looking for. Moreover, in many countries cellular networks are characterized by slow speeds, and consequently users end up spending excessive amounts of time navigating around a site. The aforementioned shortcomings of current mobile web browsing systems result in user dissatisfaction, especially for more advanced users, and an overall low adoption rate of mobile browsing usage.